Marina 3
by Alex nightley
Summary: clace voyage
1. Chapter 1

z

Chapter one

Clary opened her eyes, the siren would ring anytime. It was 5oclock in the morning, she could hear the waves… they always pacified her. Amatis, her mother's assistant, and clary's personal tutor, would be here any minute. Just as she thought so there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she called.

A lady stepped in, , she was a brunette with sparkling blue eyes.

"Miss, please get up and get ready your mother is waiting for you" "Amatis how many times have I told you to call me clary when its just two of us? And yes I am getting up "she said yawning.

Clary got ready in exact half an hour. She had been trained to do so since she was 11. After getting ready she headed towards the main dining hall. There stood a similar looking lady like her, red curls and emerald green eyes. As soon as she saw her daughter arrive she smiled a little and said a good morning in a stern voice. " good morning " clary replied " I hope you know todays schedule " Jocelyn asked "Yes mother Amatis told me" "good, don't miss behave"

Clary sighed inwardly and muttered a yes. She couldn't argue with her mother, she was supposed to be a good and well- mannered girl.

She had to obey whatever her mother said, it was like this since she was 7. Till 7 she lives at one of her aunts house were her mother came to visit her once every year. She missed her mother that time but know she wished her mother would go away again. Her mother was a big ship merchant and in partnership in one more bigly ship merchant Luke Garroway so Clary had to travel with her mother and Luke where ever they went. And worst of all he mother decided what happened with her. She had all of Clary's life planned out-

Getting ready; having breakfast; studying; training; lunch; then studying a different subject again; belle ; and then dinner. Thank the gods that after dinner she could do whatever she liked. This was the case since she was 7, she was 18 now, an adult she still couldn't plan her life. On the ship there where many families but none of them had children her age. She had accepted her fate long back which was unlikely to change any sooner…


	2. Chapter 2

As Clary sat at the dinning table with all its main members her mother, Luke Amatis, the lightwoods, , the Penhallows, the blackthorns, and Rebbeca Lewis [ she was 4 years elder than Clary, but they never spoke to each other]. "Okay so tomorrow we will be at the port we need many supplies there so we will be stopping for an hour or so." " also our kids are boarding tomorrow." Maryse said. "how many of them are there?' Jocelyn asked " we need to empty the rooms that way" " there are three lightwoods, one Penhallow, one blackthorn and one Lewis." Robert replied . "okay Amatis you better check for the rooms" "yes miss it will be seen " Amatis said

Of the people on table Amatis was the only one who called Jocelyn 'miss', Clary always wondered why. The dinner after that was a silent one.

After the dinner Clary went to her mother's room and gently knocked her door. " come in " Jocelyn replied. Clary entered her mothers room. It had orange walls like everyone else's. "what is it Clary?" "actually I wanted to ask you a something. When we are stopping at the port tomorrow can I go and visit the port? Please." "I am afraid that's not possible clary it will disturb your schedule. I am sorry." "okay. Thank you mother. Goodnight." She knew the answer then why had she asked? Just disheartening herself right?

As Clary slept that night she thought about these teenagers could they become friend's? that night she dreamed of a boy and two girls and herself they all were sitting together laughing, and then her mother came there and dragged her out of that place. She did not wake up ; just the dream dissolved…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a usual day but not for Clary. Today she had hopes that she would finally meet people her age! She dressed up in something good ; her blue tank top and jeans. As it was always cold on the ship so she put on a leather jacket. When she got to the dining room she saw men going to and fro shouting orders to each other." Good" she thought ,"so we will be stopping soon! Just then Amatis came to her hurriedly and said " the breakfast is postponed , miss we arrived before schedule." " Okay. Where is mother? " " She is in the survey room. Please excuse me." And she walked away. Clary went to the deck of the ship; she could see a faint outline of a port. As they neared the port Clary could see small outlines of people walking from here and there. As the ship enterd the ports harbor she heard the workers shout lower the anchors . and very slowly the ship stopped.

As the marina 3 stopped in the sea waters many workers got down from the plank that joined the port and the ship. She saw her mother and luke getting down just as Jocelyn was about to leave she whispered to Clary " stay on board." Clary sighed she couldn't dis obey her mother. Even if she tried to she had no support…

As Clary watched people go to and fro from the deck she saw 6 figures waking up to the ship. Clary's heart jumped, she had never felt this excited before. Just then Maryse Lightwood came and stood near her and whispered, " Clary I need to get off deck can you pls show the kids where to find there rooms. I want someone polite. Please. " "sure why not! Anyway my schedule dosen't start before breakfast." " thanks I will introduce them to –" before she could complete her sentence Clary heard a shout "Mother!" AND Maryse was enveloped in three warm hugs. As the hugging part was over the 6 teenagers faced Clary. " clary this is my daughter isabella lightwood". She was beautiful with long black silky hair tied in a fish tail, and with dark black eyes. "please call me izzy." She said. "this is Alec lightwood, this is Aline Penhallow, Helen blackthorn, this simon Lewis and Jace lightwood." Alec was izzy's brother she could tell with same black hair but brilliant beautiful blue eyes. Aline Penhallow had black hair and brown eyes, Helen had blue green eyes and blond hair, as for Simon he was a brunette with brown eyes. then she turned to look at Jace lightwood ; it took her breath away , he was all gold with beautiful golden eyes and blonde hair. He was so elegant and handsome that she could swear that if she did not have so much self control she could be staring at him.

"Hello it's my pleasure meeting all of you. I am Clarissa Fairchild. Call me Clary. And thank you Maryse I will show them the way. Please come." "Gods you are soooo formal." Izzy muttered. Ignoring that clary, Started towards the dormitory section. After a couple of rooms they arrived at room numbers 170 to 176. "These rooms are yours". The dining hall is just next to the captain's cabin and the rest Amatis will show you after breakfast. If you need any help about anything please call her. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!" as she left she thought about what she said, okay that was a little formal, next time she will be more open.

After the ship left the port every body was called for breakfast. As usual Clary arrived a little early and she entered the big dining room she saw that 6 more chairs where added. The door room entered and Izzy with alec entered the hall. "hi!" Clary greeted them. "hello" both of them answered in chorus Izzy sat on the seat next to Clary and Alec besides Izzy" So this ship is 4 year old. Are you on this ship since it started sailing in the waters?" Alec asked. "Yes ever since this ship was made I am on board." Clary said. "Ever day isn't that boring." Izzy asked wiggling her nose." Yes it is but I have no choice my mom decides everything for me." " Ohh that's bad. I th-" she never got to complete her sentence. The doors opened and Jocelyn and luke entered followed by the others. Well except for jace.[ don't ask me how I noticed I just did.] As everyone sat down Jocelyn asked," where is jace lightwood he must have come by now.'" Just as she said that the door's opened and Jace Lightwood stepped in.

" hey guysss!" he grinned at Izzy and alec. " sorry I am late stayed in the shower for a little too long!" he grinned again. He settled into the seat next to Clary. She saw her mothers mouth tighten. "Okay so what to we have here!? Ymmm bacon." Saying so he started serving himself , if this was a clue everybody started eating and chatting. Clary had orange juice in her plate she stated drinking that. Just then Simon asked her what is your age? " I am 18" she replied. "oh really I am 18 too so is Izzy and jace aline and Helen here. Only Alec is 20." He replied smiling. He was nice in a cute way. Clary liked him. " Are you free after breakfast?" Izzy asked eagerly. " Aaaa… actually…" " I am sorry Isabelle Clary has her schedule to complete." It was Jocelyn. " she won't be join you, I am sorry her schedule is more important." " Schedule?" to clary's surprise it was Jace, " she is 18 she can decide things for her own. You don't have to do everything for her. She's not a child." Clary looked down at her hands clenched her nails bitting into her palms. " Mind your language Jace Lightwood, you don't any thing about my daughter or me." Jocelyn's voice was stern and with a edge of anger; no one had ever interfered with Jocelyn and her daughter's personal life, not until today. Jace lightwood would be the first one; maybe he was the first one for everything…


	4. Chapter 4

Clary could not get Jace or any of the lightwoods – for that matter- out of her mind. He was the first one in her life who had said something against her, no one dared to offend Jocelyn in the matters considering Clary. But then again Jace knew nothing about her; may be it was in his behavior to be so straightforward. Oh gods why was she thinking about people she had just met today? "Clarissa, are you even paying attention to what I am saying? "

"Ah yes Tessa I – I am…" "Oh yes u where. Then repeat my sentence…" " you where taking about… about yeah about types of behavior of mountain lions to that of Asian lions." Clary said. " dear, that was my sentence 10 minutes ago. Have you been listening at all." Tessa looked at her with concerned gray eyes. Tessa was her tutor for biology, English. Tessa was a kindhearted lady, about Clary's mothers age. During other hours of the day, Tessa was one of the nicest person on board but if it concerned tutoring Clary she was not so lenient. "can you please repeat, I am so sorry I was lost in thought." Clary muttered. "I was saying that the children who have arrived on board today are going to share some of your classes with you. Is that a problem to you? I must inform it to Jocelyn then." Clary's hearty gave a leap," no there is no problem, off course." "Okay then." "The times up; take care Clary. You look as you have seen a Pegasus." Clary couldn't help but wonder who might be in her next class - it being training…

As Clary got into the training room, she saw 3 people there – Aline, Izzy, and Jace. They all were listening to the tutor Victor Moore. He was a mystery to everyone. Even Clary's mother. Never arrived at dinner's, never got off board, never talked to anyone one besides Clary and had this long shaggy beard covering his face but his eyes were always visible; black, black as potholes. "You all are new, but your father has told me that you know the basics and had started the advance batch recently. Oh hello Clary." He added seeing her come in. Seeing her Izzy, waved excitedly Aline smiled and Jace passed her a look he had on his face before leaving the dining hall, she could not decipher.

Victor told us to warm up and start practicing sword fighting in pairs she and Aline paired up as the second victor said the word 'pair' Izzy grabbed Jace's hand. Aline was not a good fighter. Due to the training of 9 years Clary defeated her in almost 1minute 27 seconds. Jace and izzy's match was exciting one as they both were good. Jace won. "okay Clary and jace you next." Shit that was the only thing Clary didn't want. As they faced each other Jace grinned at her, but it was not a friendly one it was a wicked one like ' I am defeating you in 3 seconds' grin. Rage swelled up inside Clary. As victor blew the whistle Clary surged and within actual 4 seconds Jace's sword dropped on the ground with a thud. Izzy squeaked, Aline smiled and Jace looked at her open-mouthed; she quivered her eyebrow as if to say 'surprised'. "good job Clary." Victor appreciated. She said thank you to Jace and went to keep her sword. Just then Izzy came there and shouted," oh my gods; you are amazing, Jace was the best till date and you just defeated him in about 129 milliseconds … amazing" Clary smiled. It was the first time someone had appreciated her else than Victor. And she was genuinely touched ; and she knew from that moment that she liked Isabelle Lightwood.

As she was walking down the hall Jace caught up with her. " You got a physics class ? so have I. can I join?" "off course. Why not.!" " what you did in there was amazing … its just just that…" "that you have not been defeated in sword fight with such an ease." Jace smiled, a smile of an angel. "Right".


	5. Chapter 5

As the days went by Clary got used to Alec's calm and kindness; Isabelle's joyful and weird nature; Simon being a nerd but kind and Jace being what he was. She could not describe Jace's nature. As for Aline and Helen they did not talk to Clary that much, only waves or smiles.

One night as she was heading back towards her room, she saw Jace coming up to her. "Hey I was going to the green house and I saw you so I thought that you would like to come. As you know you like bio." " what green house?" she never had heard of a green house before and certainly not on this ship. " you don't know about the green house? Seriously you have lived on this ship for how many years exactly?" Ignoring the taunt she asked ,"Is it near the deck?For I have never visited it." "Why." Seeing the look on her face he said "Oh right your mother." He had argued with Jocelyn on giving Clary some liberties so many times – during the past 2 weeks – that Jocelyn had forbidden Clary to stop talking to him. "Come on I will show you. It's beautiful." "I can't if somebody see's me then…" "Nobody will see you I will make sure. Now come on…" He said dragging her. They left the mast and went towards the staircase that led to the deck; as they started to near Clary could see a small room like structure there. As they reached the deck Jace grabbed her hand, and she felt her breath go. They entered the green house and Clary let her breath out. It was, as Jace had said, beautiful. The whole area was covered in different kinds of plants; shrubs and scrubs. Creepers and climbers; there in the middle was a swing upon it fell a crescent white light. It looked so beautiful. "You want to swing the swing?" he asked. "It's just that I haven't done it before." Clary replied shyly. "No problem, I will help you." She sat on the swing and he pushed her, his hands at her shoulder blades. She went into the air and for the first time in her life the air tasted like freedom and of sweet things. Jace Lightwood had made it possible and she was grateful to him.

After swinging in the swing Clary and Jace went and sat in the soft mow grass. Clary was breathing the air in her surroundings, the freshness of the trees, the scent of the flowers and the heat radiating of Jace. "It's beautiful in here. I never knew such thing existed. It's beautiful really. Thank you Jace." She said. "Hey it's nothing, I just thought you would like it." they sat there in silence for sometime, until he said, "Have you dated anybody?" that question took Clary off guard " ah no I haven't. Have you?" "Yes actually I have. She was this girl in our village, she was pretty. We used to sit near our house; near the meadows. But I came to know she was dating me for my looks. I was I have to say shocked. I really felt she liked me. Anyway I don't want to talk about it." "Then tell me about your house." Clary requested. "We have this big manor like house. Izzy, Alec, Me, maryse and Robert. We lived in it together. We even had a cat. The full house was surrounded by trees and meadows. If you went towards the edge of the meadow there was a beautiful lake. My family had built a log house there. Till we all were 8, we used to camp there in our holidays. We had fun, baking marshmallows and sausages; telling ghost stories. We had fun I must say I miss those times. But then our mother and father were called on the ship by Jocelyn. And we left at the care Hodge. He did everything for us then." "At least you had a childhood for yourself. I don't even have that. My mom took me away when I was 7." "7 from where?" "I used to live with my aunt. But then this ship was made and my mother couldn't visit me soooo…" "Oh. What about your father?" "Oh he died when I was 8 months old. Or that's what mother tells me." "Oh. Clary why don't run away or something? Or try to argue with Jocelyn?" "I have tried but she's the only family I have. And as for running away… well where will I go?" "Oh anyway you have got us now. Izzy and Simon surely really like you and as for Alec he admires your skills and sustenance levels. Alec actually isn't the friendly type he is more of a kin-"before he completed his sentence clary blurted out "what about you, Jace. What do _you_ think about me?" he was taken off guard. Clary was sure off it. After a minute or so he replied. "I am confused." Just as she was about to ask him what he meant a loud horn sounded from the top." Oh know it's 12 I need to go Jace. Bye see you. And thank you." Before he could react she got up and hurried towards her room.

As she lied in her bed that night she couldn't but forget what Jace had said to her in the green house.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Clary got ready and went towards the dining hall. There she saw her mother and Luke waiting. There was also somebody else with them. The man was wearing a gray suit and a bowler's hat. The sun shaded his eyes though she could make out his sandy hair. "Yes miss it will arranged in a month. He is very keen to meet you and…" "Ofcoures." Sure Jocelyn said with a smile on her lips. " you may leave. Thank you " Clary was about to ask what this was all about but then she remembered- she was not supposed to ask questions.

That day after dinner she sat in the library chatting with simon who was telling her about the latest book he had read. Just then we heard the door open and somebody stepped in. It was Izzy and Jace. As soon as they both saw us together sitting around the table, they reacted in a way she had not expected them to. Izzy's eyes flashed jealousy; while Jace went stiff all over. " hey guys where were you…?" Simon obvious to their postures tried to start a conversation. Before he could continue Simon could try again, Jace-as straightforward he was- asked "are you two together?" his harshness caught me off guard. His eyes bored into hers as if could see right through them. Clary kept her composure as it was and said in calm voice, "no there is nothing between me and Simon. At least not from my side." "Me neither." Simon said. Izzy and jace relaxed and came to sit besides Simon and her. as the rest of the time she spent with jace in the library, Clary realized the fluttery sensation in my stomach when he laughed his angel laugh; or when he made a stupid joke the way the corners of her mouth went up; or when their shoulders brushed the electric sensation passed through her; or the way heat rose to her cheeks when he passed glances at her. This all made only one thing clear- Clary Fairchild was in love with Jace Lightwood.


	7. Chapter 7

That morning Clary woke up with a smile on her face. She was in love; after all. But she was Jocelyn's daughter; that meant she had to maintain her composure even when she felt lightheaded.

She dressed in an unusual way today. She put on her black one piece than clung to her body, and showed all her curves. She washed her hair and tied a fishtail braid. She wore minimal makeup. Finally when Amatis came back to her room, her eyes widened. "Anything special today miss?" "None just felt like doing something different that's all!"

As she went towards the dining hall she saw her mother. Her mother smiled as she saw her daughter arrive. It was a smile Clary rarely got. Just then there was a shriek. Izzy was standing there wither mouth open" oh… my …. Gods! You know how to dress like a girl. I thought that … I would never have any one to..." but her voice faded for Clary as Jace saw her. He was gaping at her his cheeks flushed, his eyes running up and down her. Small smile playing across his lips. She blushed and looked at her shoes.

The day was going well until training. Clary was a little early there. When she entered the training room what she saw made her dizzy. In the middle of the room Aline was feverishly kissing Jace. The world seemed to fade away for her. She swayed on her feet. She needed a support to hold. Everything was blacking out. The picture of Aline and Jace flashing between her eyes.

If Viktor had not appeared at that moment she was sure she could have fainted. _No she needed to stay calm, what was she doing. She could not lose her composure. She had to pretend nothing happened._ She cleared her throat and gave them a genuine smile. She knew she was a good actor. They would have to believe her. Nobody doubted her but Jace did give her a suspicious glance. She could not train with both of them. It was impossible for her. " Viktor actually I am not feeling that well today. Can I pls sit down and watch? Thank fully without questioning he let her sit down. But she got a questioning look from Izzy and Jace. She completely ignored jace and gave Izzy a small smile.

She asked amatis to tell her mother about skipping the schedule because of her health and spend the the rest of her day in her bedroom.

At 10 pm she heard a knock. "come in" she said. She had expected Amatis or Izzy ; but it was Jace who arrived at her door. " hey are you feeling okay Clary , actually I wanted to talk to you. Can you pls come with me in the green house." His eyes were so pleading that she could not refuse. As they walked towards the green house Jace tried to hold Clary's hand but she folded her hands and merely walked towards the green house. She still could see him kiss Aline. As they entered the green house, he went and sat down on the grass gesturing her to do the same. "I wanted to tell you something… so I thought this place is good enough soo… ah okay " he looked at her verily. ' okay ah Clary I am in love." She looked at jace and smiled she knew who the girl was already, tears where burning at the back of her head. She wanted to run away from here at alone to cry, but she had to listen to what he wanted to say or it would give away to much. Instead she cleared her throat as said, "I know it, actually I saw you kiss aline. So what does she think about this any way I mean she obviously looked fine with you." " you what … oh gods that Aline will be paying for it.. oh gods Izzy was right…" he started to mumble with himself so fast that Clary lost the track of what he was saying. " woah calm down jace calm down . okay what are you taking about you don't love aline? But you kissed her…" " no Clary she kissed me. She forced it on me. I don't love her I love y-" he didn't complete his sentence, he looked at Clary as he was prepared for anything. Her head was swarming with possibilities did he just say the word you, did he really love her… " Clary I am in love with you. And that's what I wanted to talk about." He looked at her with eyes full of love and expectations. " I love you too." She whipered. And then he was looking at her like she was the first thing he had ever seen. " today when I saw you with Aline I completely lost my head. I am sorry I should have talked to you about it but I was so sad that…" " shhhhu " he said and then he was leaning close to her that their noses almost touched, he cupped her face with his hand and gently pressed his lips against her's. The effect was so overwhelming that she wound her hands in his hair. His hands rested on her waist and he pulled her close. She pulled her feet such that she was sitting on his lap. Finally he broke and left them both gasping. "That was – was intense" Jace said as he put his head in the crook of her head. Clary couldn't think straight had she just kissed Jace Lightwood? _Oh my gods this has to a dream… no no this can't be true…and what about mother what am I going to tell mother…_ "Clary what's the matter? Why are you looking so pale? Hey is everything okay? Hey look at me… Clary" "Jace what … what are we going to tell my mother? Oh! I should have thought of this before … Jace my mother would kill me… she already doesn't like you… what have I done Jace … I am so sorry Jace I should have never told you … oh gods ! Have I just kissed you? Oh gods!..." "Clary calm down calm down okay you are not alone in this okay and don't forget I love you too…" Clary looked at him, he looked so confident that she could not help but smile, "okay, but lets just not tell anyone… anyone except Izzy and Simon about this okay?!" "okay" he smiled, then leaned in and kissed her slow and hard on the mouth. Then he broke off andkissed her neck jaw line and her cheeks. Clary was enjoying this moment so much that she never wanted this moment to end but then the siren rung suggesting 12 " Jace I need to go okay. Bye. I love you" she got up and kissed him quikly and left their kiss still burning on her lips…s


End file.
